


Galaxy's Best Dad

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [26]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Coffee, Gift Giving, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Gil had just woken up and was in desperate need of caffeine in his systems, lest he miss something in the Tempest’s systems.





	Galaxy's Best Dad

Gil had just woken up and was in desperate need of caffeine in his systems, lest he miss something in the Tempest’s systems. Groaning, he stumbled down to the engineering deck and prepared to bang his head against the console to wake himself up. The door swished open and Gil walked in to find a steaming cup of coffee, with a post-it note resting on it, sitting on his console. Curious, Gil walked over and picked up the post-it.  
“It’s you!” It proclaimed, with a scrawled ‘T’ at the end marking Thom as the origin of the coffee. Smirking, Gil picked up the mug and gulped it down as if it were oxygen, all the while wondering what Thom meant. He got his answer when, having finished his coffee in record time, he looked down to see that there was something printed on the bottom of his mug.  
“Galaxy’s Best Dad.” He read aloud, grinning with delight.

Thom had never been more grateful for the Pathfinder’s double bed. He flopped into it, sighing as he sank into the soft mattress. He rolled over, staring at the ceiling before glancing at his beside table. Sitting on it, beside his clock, was the mug he’d given Gil earlier, along with the same post it note, with something scrawled underneath his original message.  
“No, it’s you!”


End file.
